Paving a Road
by WoBuHuiXie
Summary: A young Earth Kingdom immigrant comes to Republic City to run away from his previous life. But, if he had known he just arrived at the beginning of one of the most turbulent events the city ever housed, he might as well have just remained back in bed.
1. An Introduction

**PAVING A ROAD**

Oh man... I'm actually writing a fanfic. And not just any fanfic, but one set in the _Avatar _universe. God help us all.

On a happier note, it doesn't involve shipping. Or well, at least, not seriously. Very few can get the thing right, and I'm probably not one of them.

As you can tell by now, I'm new. Never done this before in my life.

Please enjoy this piece of work. I try to make this as close to home to the actual world as my short attention span allows.

I finally got myself to write this while I was working on an actual original story, the ongoing sci-fi, post-apocalyptic _Homecoming Series_. It's probably not anywhere near as good as this one at this point (not that it is saying much), but I'm still learning.

So, without further ado, let's get started.

-WoBuHuiXie

It was a cold, crisp autumn morning when the steamboat arrived. Like a finger running along a sheet of silk, the boat sliced across the pale waters of Yue Bay. A small crowd of people rushed out, clad in the murky color tones of the earth. All of them clamored and strained their necks to an enormous statue overlooking the bay.

The intention for its creation was earnest, and its outcome was satisfyingly magnificent. The man depicted was as young as he was when he ended the Hundred Year War. Although he stood triumphantly, his face was devoid of hubris. Even in stone, his eyes carried the wisdom and burdens that were to be expected of the Avatar.

Out of all the Earth Kingdom immigrants arriving to Republic City that day, only one didn't have any special reason for doing so, besides maybe a hasty escape from a previous life. With only some clothing that resembled more like rags, a newsy cap, and money stolen from his family, he was alone in both heart and mind.

Little did the young man know, he had stumbled into the dawning age of the new Avatar. Whether or not he has chosen his arrival to the city at the best of possible times, or the exact opposite, will be marked by how he confronts the tumultuous waves of revelation, strife, and terror that has yet to come.

This is the story of an Earthbender experiencing life in Republic City, during the days of the newest Avatar, Korra.

This is the story of Huai.


	2. Chapter One Half

It has been a couple of hours since Huai passed the immigration office, yet he hadn't moved away from the rungs surround the harbor.

By then, the sun had risen higher, casting its light upon the city, giving the entire view a brilliant flare. The sea shimmered in the sunlight like crystals being tossed about.

Huai took a deep breath. The air was just as salty as it has been for days, but the new urban setting seeped in, enhancing the very spirit of adventure. Smoke, seaweed, rubber, leftovers, metal, a myriad of smells that was a clear presence, an entity. But, he didn't feel the tug that was calling him out. He didn't think that it was necessary to head off just yet. He had money, after all. Huai figured that he can afford to take it slowly in this grand metropolis.

Rather, Huai spent a majority of the time studying a map of Republic City, stretched out and held well in place, even in the breeze rushing through the harbor. Occasionally, he redirected his gaze at a passing Satomobile driving down the road, or in the direction of the distant Air Temple Island for the floating specks that were the Sky Bisons. And, as a young man, he would also take time to observe the ladies of Republic City.

_ Alright now, keep yourself together... Remember that... that... remember... what?_

As of now though, he's just plain exhausted.

Huai had come dangerously close to passing out on the fence, before the ear-splitting, bass blare of a drifting cargo ship snapped him awake, forcefully. A bit too much, perhaps, because he smashed his head against a metal post out of terror, and hit the ground hard on his back. Brief flashes of red crossed his vision of the now painfully bright sun, as he drunkenly muttered some choice words to himself. He grabbed for a support, but only knocked over some dirty cans. Huai made a tremendous effort to stand back up, but had to erect a concrete pillar out of the ground, just so he can lean on something solid.

Only then did he realize that a few curious spectators were staring at him, some whispering among themselves. His stomach roared loudly, further humiliating the teenager (he had been neglecting it for two hours, after all.) Blushing furiously, he finally walked away from the harbor, rubbing the new, dark, egg-sized swelling on his head, truly starting a new life in the great city.


	3. Chapter 1

"Quite the hungry fellow, aren't you?" remarked the shopkeeper, an aged, portly, friendly-looking man of middling height.

Between mouthfuls of cow-pork, Huai gave a curt nod. The swelling on his hand was beginning to smart badly, but the food drowned out the pain.

He sat in a small, roadside restaurant, with cuisine not too far-off from the food back at home. It mostly consisted of some stools, a kitchen, and a counter, of which Huai was depriving of food with his appetite. He stuffed himself with bowls of rice, chicken, soup, fish, boiled vegetables, and even a cheaper variation of crab puffs, the savory aroma occupying both his mouth and nose.

Huai waited, but the shopkeeper did not pursue the matter further, putting most of his attention into steaming more buns. He found this a bit unsettling, somewhat expecting a full-blown conversation. The old man himself even appeared to be of Earth Kingdom origin, so it wasn't as if there was nothing to talk about.

_Completely different from my hometown_, he thought. _Since it was so small, everyone tried to know each other._ He tore a piece of skin off of a chicken leg with his teeth, chewing thoughtfully. _I wonder how much will the old folks miss me..._

He shook his head. _Not at all._

Just when the hungry teenager was finishing his (very) large meal, a whining sound forced him to put down his seafood soup. He jerked his head upwards, finding a bumblefly winding about the ceiling. He saw the shopkeeper reaching for a flyswatter.

It wasn't long for the bumblefly to flit above the counter. Huai gently brushed his hand along its marble cover.

_This won't be a problem._

Raising his hand, the young earthbender jabbed his index finger and thumb deep into the stone. In response, two marble shards, roughly the size and shape of coins, rocketed up with dizzying speeds, flanking the bumblefly. Huai brought his fingers back together, and the shards followed suit.

A sound, rather reminiscent of the crack of a whip, filled the room. Dust and pebbles fell all over Huai, some powder gathering on his shoulders like dandruff. He paid no heed to that, but pushed his bowl away. The pieced of counter, with the remains of the fly sandwiched between them, had fallen into the last dregs of his soup, killing his appetite. Huai wordlessly stood up, and turned to leave.

"Where are you going, _bender?_"

Huai had always been proud of his earthbending capabilities. As a matter of fact, when he was young, and first discovered his capabilities of levitating pebbles, his parents invited everyone in town to come over and watch; he was the first bender anyone had seen in years.

But, there was just... _something_ about that last word. This was the first time he felt bending was something to be _ashamed_ of, a plague on society.

Huai couldn't help it. He instinctively whipped around, the hems of his dusty jacket flapping rather loosely in the air.

There was no trace of friendliness in the shopkeeper's face. It was hardened, and filled with what Huai could best describe as... apprehension. An odd word to describe a facial expression, but fitting nonetheless.

Clearly, the aged shopkeeper is behaving irrationally. It would take a calm temperament in order to soothe everything to a far more manageable level.

Belligerently, Huai half-shouted, "What's your problem with me, you old man?"

Yes, that is going to help matters _so_ much. Brilliant.

He made a menacing stop towards the shopkeeper, his entire focus on the man's face. It slowly drained in color, becoming paler than a sheet of writing paper. He panicked, and twitched his head around, clearly thinking about escaping. Huai slammed his palms against the countertop.

He said, "What is it that you want, you old fart?"

By now, the poor shopkeeper was unable to speak, only choking in an attempt to release the words stuck in his throat. He glanced downwards. Huai followed his eyes.

He was hit with a rockslide of remorse. Two, splintered, coin-sized indents glared back at him on the counter. Chips and dust still lay scattered here and there. Not exactly something you want lying on a restaurant.

Upon this revelation, there were sudden heavy clinks thundering in the back. Huai was surprised to turn around to see several floor tiles scattered about, ripped from their original positions. In his rage, he had subconsciously lifted them to deal with a certain "threat." Several pedestrians stared at the scene muttered within themselves as they continue to observe the imposing earthbender.

Shamefully, Huai gently held his hand over the holes in the counter, and lifted the marble beneath them with his bending. They raised, and he made a sweeping motion, cutting the new stone so they would be as flat as the counter. He stomped his foot lightly, and all the loose stones lifted in the air, the debris landing in the trash, and the pavement replaced and fixed.

He tipped his cap and quietly spoke his apologies to the shopkeeper, who was still paralyzed with shock. As he went off on his way, the gossiping pedestrians split parted from him fearfully, as if he was a waterbender walking into the sea.

Huai contemplated whether or not his experience in Republic City will get any worse.


	4. Chapter 2

Inhaling the musty smell of parchment, Huai couldn't have been more content. He was reminded of the several scrolls and studies he left behind at his old home, another escape that kept his feet remaining to the floor. The bookstore was a dimly lit, vaguely ominous refuge for the young earthbender, almost walled off from the bustling world that was the capital of a nation. He was reminded of the several scrolls and studies he left behind at his old home, another escape that kept his feet remaining to the floor.

A passing patron's shadow warped into a creeping body against one of the few lamps, apparently stalking Huai as he made his way towards the cashier. The tome he was purchasing was about someone's adventure in the Spirit World. Most of it was likely utter fabrications. After all, what kind of monkey exists without a face? But, it caught Huai's eye. The protagonist was exploring a strange world outside of her normal reasoning and beliefs.

Very much like Huai's own journey right now.

Buried in his new possession, his vision completely obscured by the parchment and characters, he walked out of the door with a little more abandon than is suggestible with being in a crowded city.

A youth rammed into the reader's side, spinning from the force. Wearing a coat made from various old fabrics patched together, she turned around, raising her arms up into exasperation. "Watch where you're going!" With that, she continued to rush to her destination.

Disoriented and clutching his shoulder, Huai was pushed and swept by a tide of incoming people, roughly tossing him as if he were stranded in the middle of an ocean. He was forced raised his head up in order to breathe fresh air.

Buildings that stretched for the heavens were donned with colored banners, proudly declaring their businesses and nationalities. One poster caught his eye, but not for long. Huai was shoved nearby the edge of the commuters, on the road. A red Satomobile with gold trimming zoomed by, horns honking, its tailwind tearing at Huai's jacket.

Panicking, he pocketed his book, and leapt back onto the sidewalk. Grasping his cap into place with one hand, he clenched his other into fist that swung upward. A small pedestal erupted out of the pavement, on which Huai stood. Ignoring the disapproving stares of pedestrians, he focused in on the poster. It held price ranges and rates for new tenants in the Dragon Flats District. Huai reached into his jacket pockets to count the amount of yuans he still possessed.

He had none.

The blank shock dispersed quickly enough, but Huai was getting agitated. The protests of the walking commuters didn't exactly help.

_Waitwaitwait, but how?_ he thought. There _was still so much left over... Did it drop? Argh! Now what am I supposed to do? _

He looked at the rush of men and women. _Maybe I can go look for it..._ He snorted. _Yeah, and I can flap my arms and fly as well. It's impossible to pick out wad of cash out of this mess._

An old memory tugged at him, part of the very life he sought to forget.

_Never stick anything valuable in your pocket, boy, unless if you want to donate it to someone special, _snapped a cranky old voice. _Anybody can just stick their grubby little fingers in there. They don't mind getting all touchy. That's why I always stuff _my_ papers in my- _Huai shuddered.

To say the very least, he left some very colorful folks back at home.

He rubbed his shoulders, an idea crystallizing in his mind.

_ That girl! The one who ran into me!_

He swept his arms upwards, the pedestal rising even higher, his eyes scouring for what he remembered of her; the patchwork clothing. Out of the crowd, a flash of bright emerald caught his eye, followed by the rest of its source, a feminine figure in a shoddy-looking garment.

Huai felt a grin tug at his mouth. "I have you now."

She stared back at him, her green eyes and smudged face filled with shock and fear, before gathering her senses. She bolted into a nearby alley.

Huai held out his arms, and ponderously lowered them. The pedestal followed suit, angling itself forward, the grinding of cobblestone overlapping the clamor of the crowd. Snapping his arms to his side, releasing his concentration, the pedestal beneath his feet suddenly erupted. The force rocketed Huai up into the air. A brief memory of him soaring over the countryside flashed, but it quickly phased into screaming patrons fleeing away. Huai dropped into a roll, breaking his fall in front of the alley, and pursued the thief.

Huai had never felt such a sinister atmosphere before. The tall buildings doesn't drown out the elements of the outside world so much as they dropped Huai in an entirely different realm. Instead of the mashed jabber of the city's population, there were only voices and animal calls made indistinct by the walls. The clatter of Huai's own feet accompanied the faint echoes.

"Come back here! You took my money!"

A skid was heard from a distance. Huai darted around a corner, catching sight of the girl. She had slipped on a piece of discarded trash, filth that was tucked away and accumulated in the dark alley. Once again, she turned back to him, desperation in her eyes.

She leapt forwards, her stance all too familiar to an experienced earthbender. And yet...

Huai couldn't help it. _This is completely wrong, _he remarked. _She isn't widening her stance far enough. Her arms aren't even in full swing. How in the world is she supposed to lif- _

"-pwagh!"

In the middle of his criticism, his vision flashed white. Huai was smacked in the side of his face with a brick, drawn out from a building next to him. It shattered into pieces, covering him in pebbles and dust. Disoriented, and seeing patches of red, he nearly tripped over a stone tile, clearly lifted by the girl, who was fleeing again. A wall was erected behind her, intended to slow Huai down.

With a new, quickly bruising agony to add to his collection, Huai charged, seething. He smashed straight through the wall with very little problem, even taking in a slight pleasure in seeing the fragments soar a fair distance.

He stomped the ground definitely, erecting a pillar beneath the thief's left foot. It took her by surprise, and her balance was thrown off, allowing Huai to catch up with her. He clenched his hands, turning the pavement beneath the girl's feet into soft sand that immediately solidified again. Sunk and stuck to the ground, the girl hastily brought her hands downwards, trying to free herself.

Huai grabbed her arms before they touched the stone, and faced the thief, fully outraged.

He wasn't quite prepared for what he was about to see.

He couldn't quite make heads or tails out of the girl's age, but she was a bit shorter than him, which is something to note. Her face was covered in dirt and black blemishes, and twisted in apprehension. Whatever skin that was unexposed to the elements was bone-white. Her eyes were sunken from lack of nourishment, and her ragged overcoat and pants hid her emaciated form. Her breath stank, and she repeatedly licked her lips, hardly getting any moisture there.

In a sense, she was a walking corpse.

_Those ash-suckers back in the war, they wouldn't mind leaving you more skeleton than human..._

Most of Huai's rage and irritation turned into pity, shocked by the conditions this girl must have gone through. In comparison to his own life, Huai might as well have been growing up as a noble in the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se.

_What! You were tossing those kids around with your bending!_

_ But..._

It took him a moment to gather his thoughts into acceptable words.

"What's your name?"

No response.

"Uh... okay, let's try this. Out of all of those guys out there, why did you have to steal from me?"

He heard something small rise in the girl's throat. She coughed, and a whisper broke out. "W-why would you think y-you w-we-ere the only one?"

_Okay, that was probably a stupid question._

"You lo-looked really easy and clueless," she said, gaining strength in her composition. "T-tell me, when did you first arrive in this city?"

Huai's eye twitched in irritation, and his nostrils flared. _Relax, relax. _He inhaled deeply. "I-"

"Don't you dare lecture me," spat the thief. "I know what I did, and I will do it again. I'm starving, my sister gave up her share of fresh water for me, and-"

_Haven't I taught you better?..._

"-And that's exactly what I'm about to do," Huai interrupted. "You know, for you to be hesitant enough for me to _grab_?" He wiggled her hands. "You haven't been a petty thief for long. But if you keep doing this, you will get better. And one day, heck, stealing will be the easiest option to get money and stuff! Isn't that great?"

She stared at him as if Huai lost his mind.

"Unfortunately," he continued. "This is exactly what people are supposed to avoid. Making a habit out of bad things. The more you do them, the harder it is break out. Maybe you will get caught by the police, maybe you won't. I don't know exactly who you are, what are your ideals, your skills, your motivation.

But if you keep on going, this will all you'll ever be." He leaned closer. "A petty thief. A criminal. A pickpocket. A scourge of society. It will haunt you for the rest of your life. How is that supposed to help your family?

"So turn away from this habit. I don't know how hard it must've been for you, but you're an earthbender." The side of his cheek ached. "An effective one to boot. There's bound to be some money you can get elsewhere." He relaxed his grip.

She immediately flailed, and her left leg erupted out of the stone prison, kicking Huai in the gut. His body protested in pain, but he shrugged it off. He's got a cheek that was smacked by a brick, a smarting shoulder, and a lump the size of an egg. What else can be thrown at him? Huai raised his arm, creating a stalagmite that enveloped the thief's foot.

"My money?" He asked, readjusting his hat.

There was a pause, which was eventually broken by the thief reluctantly forking over Huai's wad of cash. He flipped through the notes to count the exact amount, and pulled out a small portion. He tossed it to the thief.

"Here," he said. "Get you and your sister something to eat before you expire."

She looked at the money given to her with uncertainty, before pocketing it and turning away.

"It's not the greatest advice, but think about what I said," Huai called out. The girl stopped for a moment, before continuing on her way.

As Huai walked out of the alley, back on the main road in the full glare of the sun, Huai wondered two things; exactly how the girl was able to bend without much follow-through or stance, and how much hypocrisy was in his lecture.


End file.
